


Exhausted Dead End

by Dragoness Eclectic (DragonessEclectic)



Series: Stunticon Stories [13]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: 28 Dead Ends, Drunken Shenanigans, Implied Sexual Content, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonessEclectic/pseuds/Dragoness%20Eclectic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The raid succeeded, and the rear-guard (Dead End and Breakdown) stumble in late and tired... but not too late for the celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhausted Dead End

"Where is the docking tower? They're watching us, I know they are, are they just going to let us fly around up here until we fall into the ocean?" Breakdown whined as he and Dead End returned to base. 

They flew low over the waves, occasionally getting smacked by spray as energy flows and lifters wavered and started up again. Dead End would rather fly higher, but it was easier flying just above the waves--Thrust called it 'ground effect' once, which was a curious term for the ocean--and the two Stunticons were nearly out of energy. If they had to go much further, they'd be walking... on the ocean floor.

"As low on energy as we are," Dead End mused, "our navigation systems are no doubt glitching, and we're miles off course. We'll run out of energy very soon now, and sink into the ocean, never to be seen again."

Before Breakdown could reply to that, the ocean beneath them boiled as the docking tower rose from the sea. Salt water poured off the gleaming purple tower as it heaved up from below like the sail of some gigantic violet submarine. The jaws of the landing platform yawned open to receive the two Stunticons.

Dead End staggered as he landed, lifters failing as his energy levels dropped too low; Breakdown landed beside him. 

"We're right on target. What a pleasant surprise!" Dead End said, sounding quite surprised indeed. Beside him, Breakdown simply sighed. The two of them stumbled into the elevator and rode it down to the control room.

Ramjet was on duty at the controls; he grinned at the two of them and waved at two full energon cubes sitting on the console. "Wondered when you two were going to show up! I almost drank your share waiting."

"The raid succeeded?" Breakdown said suspiciously. Whatever his suspicions, they didn't stop him from grabbing a cube and drinking greedily.

"Slag yes! Best haul in months, thanks to Blitzwing's feint at the refinery. Got all the Autobots sent to the wrong place. Megatron ordered everyone to have triple rations to celebrate, and there's some serious celebrating going on!" Ramjet's excessively loud and cheery tone suggested that being on duty had not interfered with a bit of celebration on the white jet's part.

"Alas, as the rear guard sent to make sure you got home with the goods, we were rather delayed," Dead End said, picking up the remaining cube. "I am simply amazed that we got back at all; as it is, we nearly fell into the ocean from lack of energy."

"You're always amazed to wake up from recharge, buddy!" Ramjet gave the gloomy Stunticon a friendly slap on the shoulder. "You can recharge now--see Motormaster about the rest of your share. Now that you're back, I can get seriously tanked!"

Dead End had enough energon in him that he felt like he could actually drive back to quarters, but he walked anyway. He wasn't in that much of a hurry to ask Motormaster for anything. Breakdown followed along in silence, giving Dead End long glances that the dark red Stunticon was oblivious to.

"Triple share..." Dead End mused as he cut through the 'C' deck lounge and stepped over a sprawled-out Rumble laying across Dirge's legs. Both were passed out cold, light blue on dark blue; empty energon cubes littered the room. Dead End idly speculated on the possibility that the energon was tainted and that everyone else in the base was dead or dying, with him and Breakdown soon to follow. However, the silly grin on Rumble's face seemed to belie that notion--unless it was a very pleasant death. The soft whir of Dirge's all-but-offline turbines more firmly belied Dead End's morbid speculations.

"Slag and dross," Breakdown grumbled. "We missed all the fun."

"So we'll find some fun of our own," Dead End said, turning away just in time to miss the hopeful look on Breakdown's face. "At least you don't have to worry about Soundwave's monitors; he's probably in an over-energized pile with the rest of the cassettes."

"Or he's gotten his entertainment from watching the rest of them get over-energized and uninhibited," Breakdown said, looking speculatively at the security camera in the corridor leading to the Stunticons' quarters.

"Took you slackers long enough!" called out an obviously inebriated Wildrider from down the hall. He leaned on an equally inebriated Brawl. "Big M's got your share in his cabin, dudes! Better hurry it up, Big O's getting lonely without you!"

Breakdown immediately began to sputter, his engine rumbling discordantly. "B-but I.. th-that's not--Aarggh!" Breakdown shoved Dead End aside, rushing the door to compartment C-134.

\--And stopped abruptly at the sounds from within. The whine of jet turbines, the rumble of a diesel engine, soft whimpers of pleasure or perhaps pain, a deep, _satisfied_ growl followed by a high shriek and a low, brutal chuckle...

Breakdown backed away until he bumped into Dead End. "One cube's enough for me right now," he muttered. "I'll get my share later. Go ahead, get yours."

Dead End turned his head slowly, looking at Breakdown. Breakdown's violet optics burned brilliantly in his red face as he stared at the door to C-134 in fascination. Dead End nodded in acknowledgment and rested his hand lightly on the door switch.

Surely Motormaster had it locked, and disturbing Motormaster now would be... unwise. An agonized shriek rang out, a shriek that screamed a name Dead End couldn't quite make out. A fatal curiosity possessed him; he tapped the door button.

The door slid open with a barely audible hiss. It didn't matter; those within heard nothing outside their own passion. Behind him, Dead End heard Breakdown's engines stutter and catch--

Gray arms pinned red and blue, massive dark thighs straddled red hips; dark gray face turned up, lips parted delicately in soft whimpers only to be silenced by a silver-gray mouth crushing them. One silver boot rubbed against a blocky gray foot; dark rumbles of pleasure surged through the baleful truck as he twisted one silver wing in his grip. The form underneath him arched, crying out a name as he writhed in Motormaster's grip, amber cockpit pressing against the dark bulk of the Stunticon leader...

Dead End stepped quickly back; letting the door slide shut. Behind him, Breakdown moaned; two arms slipped around Dead End's body from behind, pulling the dark red Stunticon close. Breakdown's mad vibrations coursed through Dead End's body, shivering in sync with the sharp cries and impassioned growls behind the door.

How over-energized do you have to be, Dead End wondered, to mistake Motormaster for Megatron?

As his own engine began to race in time with Breakdown's, Dead End decided that it really didn't matter...

\-- FIN --


End file.
